Porcupines in Crime
Roles Staring *Splendid *Pierce *Gamey Featuring *Lumpy Appearences *Jumpy *Twitchy *Coco *Twizzler *Giggles Plot Gamey is walking down the street and sees some new games in a windows shops. She looks on in gloom, as she has no money. Pierce notices the scene and talks her into stealing the video games with him. They successfully steal some games and Pierce then talks Gamey into going to a local museum next. Gamey is unsure, but finally agrees. Gamey and Pierce walk out of a museum, arms full of loot from a robbery. They are shocked, however, to find Splendid hovering above the exit, grinning down at them. They throw up their hands in fright, tossing their loot everywhere. A jewel encrusted chest, one of the items they took, opens and a green glowing acorn, Kryptonut, falls out. The rays given off by the Kryptonut make Splendid nauseous, causing him to vomit. As the porcupines begin collecting their stolen goods and put the kryptonut away, Splendid begins to feel better. Gamey opens the box again and Splendid vomits once more. Pierce and Gamey realize the Kryptonut serves as Splendid's weakness and before leaving, they open the box several more times to make Splendid throw up. Later, a sick Splendid lies in bed with a thermometer in his mouth and a hot water bag on his head. He hears an alarm go off and flies out of bed to investigate, putting his duty before his health. Pierce and Gamey have just robbed a jewelry store, but before they can get far, they see Splendid wearing a radiation suit for protection. The two present the Kryptonut, but Splendid is unaffected. This changes, however, when Pierce pulls down Splendid's pants, causing his knees to buckle. He falls down in the road and is hit by a bus. The crash destroys the bus and causes Jumpy, Twitchy, and Coco to fly through the windshield and into a wood chipper operated by Lumpy. Splendid removes himself, uninjured, from the grill of the wrecked bus and takes off once more to stop the dastardly duo. Pierce starts walking to take over Giggles' lemonade stand, taking the money and tying her up, while Gamey protests. Splendid tries to fly down at them, only to be forced away by the Kryptonut. He flies so fast he hits the moon, where he tries to think of a way to attack at a distance. Getting an idea, he uses his laser vision on Pierce and Gamey. Due to the extreme distance, this only increases the temperature slightly, which Gamey solves by drinking some lemonade. Splendid then takes out a thick pair of glasses and fires the laser through the lens, magnifying the heat. This destroys a plane being flown by Nutty (killing Nutty in the process) and burns the rope binding Giggles, setting her free. Unfortunately, it gets too hot and sets her, as well as the lemonade stand's profits, on fire. Pierce and Gamey see this and run away, prompting Splendid to follow them with his deadly laser. Always obeying the rules, Splendid stops the motion of his laser when he comes upon a red light at a street corner. The Mole pulls up behind the laser and begins honking when the laser doesn't move as the light turns green. Annoyed by this, Splendid deliberately destroys The Mole's car. He once more pursues Gamey and Pierce, accidentally vaporizing Twizzler. Pierce and Gamey come upon a lake, which they jump into. Splendid tries to run his laser over them, but the beam is too weak to affect them in the water where they wear diving gear. Fed up, Splendid takes out a set of binoculars and fires his laser beam on the lake again. The extreme heat of the laser causes the water to evaporate, leaving nothing but dead fish and the dead and swollen bodies of Gamey and Pierce. Splendid flies down, once more dressed in a radiation suit, and crushes the Kryptonut into powder. He takes his helmet off and blows the dust away, only to have a gust of wind blow the dust right back in his face. The skin on Splendid's face begins falling off and he starts vomiting uncontrollably, hitting Giggles with a massive wave of it. He tries holding his vomit in, but this causes his cheeks to swell until he bursts. Back at the lemonade stand, a tired and hot Lumpy drinks a glass of juice. The drink proves to be much hotter than he expected, as he spits it out and fans his burning tongue. Moral "Don't Steal!" Deaths *Jumpy, Twitchy, and Coco fly out of a bus and are shredded into Lumpy's wood chipper. *Nutty is killed by Splendid's laser after flying out off his plane. *The Mole is immolated on a exploding car by Splendid's laser. *Twizzler is disintegrated by Splendid's laser. *Pierce, Gamey, and numerous fish are boiled to death in a pond of water. *Giggles drowns in Splendid's vomit. *Splendid's cheeks swell up like a balloon and he explodes. Goofs Category:Dimension 3 Episodes Category:Episodes